Hichigo and The Sunflower
by Kurosaki Usawari
Summary: YOO! Chapter 2: Updated! Sang pujaan hati harus memaksa sahabatnya agar tidak membeberkan rahasianya. Akankah Renji menepati janji?
1. Hichigo and The Sunflower

Disclaimer: Bleach sama semua chara emang buatan dan punya Kubo Tite-san,

bunga matahari itu punya saia,

tapi khusus Kurosaki Usawari itu buatan saia :D

Writer: Kurosaki Usawari

Editor: Hitsugaya Toushirou (sementara)

Warning: Jangan tiba tiba nabok saia kalo misalnya chara di fanfic ini jadi gaje maunya apa... Seperti saat Hitsu-chan ngerampas style milik Ichimaru :D

(Hitsugaya) Oh, jangan lupa REVIEWnya yah...

Hichigo And The Sunflower

Orihime masih memandangi bunga matahari yang tumbuh di bawah pohon. Dia sebenarnya harus ke Soul Society untuk upacara pelantikannya sebagai kapten divisi 4, tapi entah kenapa tiba tiba Orihime terpaut kepada bunga matahari itu.

"Dia mirip Shirosaki," ucapan itu tidak sengaja terlontar dari mulutnya. Tiba tiba, sebuah bayangan putih melesat dan berada di samping Orihime. Secara reflek Orihime segera sadar dan melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya. Sang bayangan putih keheranan.

"Kenapa aku seperti bunga itu?" pikirnya bingung. Hichigo kemudian bershunpo mengikuti Orihime di belakangnya. Jarak antara hidungnya dengan leher Orihime sangat dekat. Entah kenapa untuk saat itu Orihime tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Hollow yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tapi firasat Orihime berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya.

Orihime akhirnya sampai di Soul Society setelah dijemput Renji, Hitsugaya dan Gin. Selama perjalanan, Orihime terus merasa ada sesuatu yang membayanginya.

"Inoue!" panggil Renji yang berada di belakang.

"Kenapa, Abarai-Fukutaichou?" tanya Orihime.

"Di... Di... Di be-belakangmu!" Terlambat. Hichigo segera memasuki tubuh Orihime.

"Uwaakh!" Orihime merintih, kemudian pingsan. Hitsugaya segera dengan sigap menangkap Orihime.

"Orihime!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Ah," Gin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hitsugaya, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja Hitsugaya...

"Aah, tidak ada Kurosaki rupanya," kata Gin malas.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Ichimaru-Taichou?" Hitsugaya yang memangku Orihime (dan memakai jaketnya Hitsugaya) kaget dengan wajah yang super duper aneh. Gin dan Renji malah ngakak gaje.

"Kurosaki kan' pacarnya, setidaknya bisa ngasih napas buatan," kata Renji.

"..!" Hitsugaya melotot kaget, kemudian menghela nafas. Tiba tiba, tangannya yang dingin disentuh sesuatu yang hangat. Tangan Orihime.

"Eh?" Orihime langsung bangun dan menjauh dari Hitsugaya.

"Go, gomen! Hitsugaya-Taichou!" seru Orihime membungkukkan badan, lalu menyilangkan tangan kalau kalau Hitsugaya mau menyerangnya.

"Tidak hollowfication?" gumam Renji.

"Itu karena aku sudah keluar," kata Hichigo yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Cih..." Gin mendengus kesal.

"Orihime!" seru Hichigo sambil memeluk Orihime hingga mereka jatuh.

"Aduh, sakiiit," rintih Orihime.

"Lepaskan Orihime!" seru Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan ujung Hyourinmaru di leher Hichigo.

"Atau..."

SYAT!

"Kenapa Hitsugaya dan Hollownya Ichigo itu memanggil Inoue dengan nama kecilnya?" gumam Renji dengan muka aneh. Gin senyum senyum gaje banget, lagi.

Hichigo dan Orihime sampai di sebuah pohon sakura. "Shirosaki! Apa tujuanmu kesini!" tanya Orihime sambil mengeluarkan Shun Shun Rikka.

"Orihime," panggil Hichigo dengan senyuman milik Ichigo. Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang. Hichigo?

WUUUUSH.

"Aishiteru, Orihime." Bersamaan dengan sakura yang gugur, Shirosaki Hichigo menyatakan perasaannya.

"Pembohong! Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki langsung menyerang Hichigo. Dengan gesit Hichigo menghindari Tsubaki dan menangkapnya.

"Menangkap Tsubaki dengan tangan kosong?" gumam Shun'ou. Hichigo menarik Resurreccionnya dan berniat membunuh Tsubaki.

"Gawat! Kalau begini Tsubaki bisa mati!" gumam seseorang di balik pohon cemara.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" seru Hitsugaya yang kemudian membekukan Hichigo.

"Re, reitou no jounetsu..." gumam Ayame menirukan ucapan Kubo Tite.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?" seru Orihime sambil berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Orihime? Kamu nggak apa apa kan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunduk.

...

"SIEEEEEEEE!" teriak beberapa shinigami yang dikomandani Ikkaku (disuruh Renji).

*pesh* Seketika Orihime dan Hitsugaya blushing

"Diam!" teriak Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou..." Orihime sweatdrop. Sedangkan Gin dan Renji ketawa gaje lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih sewot.

"Aku mau ngasih kamu ini," kata Orihime menyerahkan amplop hitam.

"Inouee!" panggil Renji.

"Ah?" Orihime menoleh.

"Kamu harusnya pake amplop pink!" kata Gin.

"Ihh, emang Orihime naksir aku apa?" kata Hitsugaya mengibas kibaskan tangannya.

"Bisa saja nggak, bisa saja kamu yang suka, pendek!" kata Renji.

"Haaah!" Hitsugaya nampak tenang. di dalam inner-worldnya, sebenarnya Hitsugaya ngebanting meja, kursi, lemari, ember, pintu, kardus (?) sehingga taman bunga matahari inner-worldnya juga ancur. (emang ada?) Hyourinmaru yang lagi asyik main PS100 (?) kaget ngeliat masternya yang kayak hollow gila... Nggak ada bedanya sama Hichigo...

Sedangkan di real world, tiba tiba Hitsugaya ngemaling stylenya Gin: senyum senyum gaje.

Lily dan Baigon yang sedari tadi diam, memberi isyarat agar Tsubaki, Ayame, Shun'o dan Hinagiku berubah jadi jepit lagi. Suasana hening. Tiba tiba ada langkah shunpo a la Eyeshield 21.

"Maaf Hitsugaya-Taichou!" kata gadis itu. Hitsugaya menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum sambil memegang bahu gadis yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Dia bernama Usawari.

"Maaf soal apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu taichou! Ada tugas penting dari Yamamoto-Taichou, kita harus menangkap Hollow yang lepas dari kandangnya," kata anak itu. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau soal itu, kita bertiga bisa cari bersama kan?" kata Hitsugaya lalu tersenyum tulus. Renji, Gin, dan semua shinigami disana terpana dengan senyuman seorang pemilik frozen passion. Bahkan Byakuya dan Sen-Chan juga menganga. Hanya Orihime yang tidak

kaget.

"Dasar anak kecil," kata Hichigo yang ternyata berada di ranting pohon beringin.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," panggil Orihime kesal.

"Jangan pacaran di tempat seperti ini."

GUBRAK!

Hitsugaya baru inget kalo dia dan fukutaichounya lagi menebar pesona ke seluruh ruang dan waktu (ada yang cemburu?)

Hitsugaya dan Usawari langsung bershunpo menjauh. Sedangkan Ikkaku, Gin, shinigami yang baru paduan suara, dan shinigami yang kebetulan lihat, langsung cabut ke pos masing masing. Hanya Renji dan Orihime.

Hanya berdua.

"Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan anak SD itu?" tanya Renji.

"Sebenarnya aku sekarang nggak cinta sama Kurosaki, dan sekarang aku suka sama Hitsugaya-Taichou," jawab Orihime ragu.

"Ooh." Renji pergi, dan meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

To Be Continued

Untuk selanjutnya, aku mau kasih judul Heart. Memang sama dengan judul chapter 354, tapi nggak apalah ^_^

Ngomong ngomong soal Usawari-Chan, nama lengkapnya adalah Kurosaki Usawari. Dia sepupunya Ichigo yang sebaya. Dia meninggal saat umur 11 tahun, di hari ulang tahun Ichigo. Rukia langsung membawanya ke akademi tanpa merasa mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Ichigo dan Usawari (saat itu... Rukia nggak tahu kalau Usawari sepupunya Ichigo, dan nggak pernah dengar nama Kurosaki Ichigo). Hanya saja, menurut penelitiannya, Usawari mempunyai reiatsu yang sama besar-atau mungkin lebih besar-dengan saat Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Satu catatan: Kurosaki Usawari itu tokoh buatanku sendiri, tidak akan muncul di manga, anime, video game atau semua yang berhubungan dengan Bleach :)


	2. H E A R T

Disclaimer: ALWAYS KUBO TITE FOREVER...

Author: Kurosaki Usawari, dibantu oleh Hitsu ^^

Sampai lupa mau update fanfic ini gara gara keasyikan maen Pixiv dan FC2... Untuk yang serius berniat baca lanjutannya Hichigo and The Sunflower, silahkan dibaca chapter keduanya :)

HEART

Orihime termenung. Apa yang barusan dia ucapkan? Dia mengungkapkan rahasianya kepada sahabatnya. Ingat ya, S-A-H-A-B-A-T bukan pacar.

"Rasanya kalau rahasiaku yang ini..." benak Orihime dipenuhi dugaan dugaan konyol. Yang Renji menceritakannya ke Rukia, lah, menulis di majalah bulanan shinigami, lah, ginilah, gitulah... Ah pokoknya negatif semua deh.

"GAWAT!" Orihime langsung mengejar Renji.

"Inoue-san?" kata Renji.

"Abarai-kun... Hosh hosh hosh..." Orihime yang masih ngos ngosan kesulitan bicara. Renji menenangkan Orihime dengan menyentuh dadanya dan mengirimkan energi positif supaya dia bisa tenang.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Ya."

"And than?"

"Abarai-kun, berjanjilah jangan memberi tahu siapapun tentang perkataanku tadi."

"Eh? Iya deh."

"Bagus. Sekarang..."

TOWEWW!

Sebuah Random (baca Bleach ~ Microcrack) berbentuk bunga matahari melompat di depan mata Renji dan Renji tertidur.

"Ini mungkin lebih aman," gumam Orihime.

"Inoue-san," panggil Usawari dari belakang.

Apa? Apa dia dengar? Orihime panik di dalam inner-worldnya. Di inner-worldnya, Orihime mencak mencak gak karuan, ngebanting perabotan, dan... Gitulah pokoknya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou memintamu untuk datang ke kantornya," lanjut Usawari.

Apa? Fyuuh, syukurlah anak itu nggak tahu masalahku dengan Abarai-kun. Orihime lega.

~( ' - ')~To Be Continued~(' - ' )~

Akhirnya fanfic Heart yang pendek tbc juga. Lemes nih, tapi kaget juga ada yang mau ngereview fanfic gaje ini ^^"

Hitsu: "Bukannya kamu seneng?"

Author: "Nggak juga!"

Hitsu: "Kok cuma namaku yang mejeng? Orangnya mana?"

Author: "beGh." (Alfia's original consternation style)

Hitsu: "Ya udah, kita berdoa aja dapet review buat fanfic gaje ini."

Author: "Amiiiiiinn."


	3. Black Envelope

Disclaimer: Always KUBOTITE 4 EVER.

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Update... Setelah dapat review di chapter 1 (apa ada yang enggan bahkan eneg ngereview chapter 2?) dengan saran dan sorakan, saia jadi semangat nulis chapter 3. Karena sebenarnya..., di kelas 6 ini saia sangat tersiksa. Disebabkan selain pemikiran kalau sekelas dengan Ichii itu salah, kena error/bluescreen (?) di lab kompi, sekelompok dengan anak anak aneh yang nyebelin, dan masih banyak penderitaan lain... Kemarin sempat berusaha bolos hari ini. Tapi perasaan saia jadi agak senang, dan agak takut karena dihantui oleh Ichii yang dua hari ini selalu mampir atau ngintip saia di 6A? Atau?

Sudahlah... Yang penting baca saja chapter ini, "spesial conversation chapter". :D

BLACK ENVELOPE

Lalu Orihime sampai ke ruangan Hitsugaya tanpa diantar.

"Nah sampai juga kamu," kata Hitsugaya dengan muka cuek. Orihime tidak bereaksi.

"Orihime?"

"..."

"Heh?"

"..."

"OI!"

"..."

Hitsugaya geram lalu berdiri dan menggerak gerakkan tangannya di depan muka Orihime. Tapi nggak bergeming.

"Lhoh?" Hitsugaya bingung. Dia mau nanya macem macem soal amplop itu, tapi yang mau diinterogasi malah nggak reaksi. Repot deh.

"Ada..."

"..?"

"Ada apa tujuan kamu memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Orihime tanpa ekspresi. Dia nggak membentak, tapi nada bicaranya kayak detektif menginterogasi penjahat.

"Euh... Itu..."

"Soal apa?"

"Err, soal amplop hitam itu. Aku sudah baca. Tapi apa kamu bener?" Hitsugaya balik nanya.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Pantesan dia nggak keliatan beberapa tahun ini."

"Ya."

"Jadi... JADI BENERAN YA, KALAU KUROTSUCHI-TAICHOU ILANG PAS EKSPEDISI?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Owwhh."

"Tidak sedih?"

"Ya! Aku saaaaaangat senang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Taichou sinting kayak gitu harusnya gak ada. Mendingan Kisuke."

"..."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kamu nggak kayak biasanya."

"Hah?"

"Kamu tumben terbuka. Berani curhat. Biasanya kamu tulis di diary kan?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura pura. Aku tahu isi buku putih berpita biru itu walau tidak membacanya."

"Eh.. Yah, memang sih. Eh, Orihime!"

"Hn?"

"Siapa sebenarnya orang yang kamu sukai itu?"

GUBRAK

"Kenapa tiba tiba..." ekspresi Orihime benar benar berubah dari yang tadi. Mukanya memerah.

"Hoooooi. Saya nanya tolong dijawab," goda Hitsugaya.

"Tanya saja sama Abarai!" jawab Orihime tegas setengah lemas (?) lalu keluar dari ruangan Hitsugaya.

"Cewek aneh," gumam Hitsugaya.

~( ^ ^)~To Be Continued~(^ ^ )~


	4. Beginning The Mission for Saving Mayuri

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Semoga selesai karena bikin dua chapter sekaligus dalam antara 1-3 jam. Setelah ini mau bikin serial baru, judulnya 'Tale of Poor Brothers'. (judulnya) diadaptasi dari Tale of Poor Sister karangan Izumi Kazuto-sensei. Aku nggak pernah baca, kalau plotnya mirip atau sama gomen buat reader dan Izumi-sensei.

BEGINNING MISSION

Renji, Hitsugaya, Orihime dan Rukia pergi ke dunia manusia lagi demi mencari Mayuri yang hilang. Tapi mereka disuruh memakai gigai oleh Urahara, karena ini (mungkin) akan melibatkan beberapa shinigami di dunia manusia yang lagi memakai gigai untuk ditanyai. Malu dong, kalau ketahuan ngomong sendiri, bisa dibankai nanti.

Renji memakai kaus kuning bergambar pisang dan celana jeans coklat. Sedangkan Orihime dan Rukia memakai blus putih. Bedanya logo di dada kiri blusnya Orihime bergambar Tuzki, sedangkan logonya Rukia bergambar Chappy. Hitsugaya sendiri memakai jaket abu abu dan celana pendek.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan jalan tenang di pusat kota Karakura. Kenapa nyari Mayuri di situ? Soalnya bisa ditebak, Mayuri bakal puyeng disana gara gara ramai.

Menurut Hitsugaya sendiri secara pribadi, dia senang karena mereka berempat mencari pelan pelan. Sedangkan di sisi lain dia kesal karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Mayuri edan itu. Sang jenius yang menganggap bahwa semuanya adalah objek penelitian.

Tiba tiba, Rukia dkk merasakan reiatsu hollow. Bukan Hichigo, tapi sepertinya Menos Grande.

"Semuanya! Ada hollow didekat sini!" seru Rukia disambut anggukan ketiga rekannya.

Mereka langsung berlari menuju sumber reiatsu yang berada di taman Karakura.

Seorang anak perempuan yang rambut putihnya dikucir dua, duduk di ranting pohon yang tinggi dan asyik mengetik di laptopnya. Sesekali menoleh ke arah Menos, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Anak kecil! Menyingkir dari sana! Itu berbahaya!" teriak Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san!" anak itu berteriak memanggil nama Rukia. Rukia kaget, tapi Hitsugaya merasa kenal dengan suara itu.

...

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou?" Hitsugaya sweatdrop begitu ingat siapa dia.

"Ooo... Hitsugaya-taichou? Haaaaii," Usawari malah melambaikan tangannya.

"Nggak nyangka kalo itu Usawari-san," kata Orihime.

"Tapi! Usawari-fukutaichou! Menos..." ucapan Renji terpotong.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia cuma MeGa kok, bisa diurus nanti," Usawari tenang sambil fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Mega?"

"Iya, MeGa! Masa' nggak tau sih? Itu singkatan dari Menos Grande," Usawari menjelaskan.

"Khe khe khe..." Menos alias MeGa itu membuat cero, kemudian menyerang Usawari.

"Soten Kisshun..."

To Be Continued ###


End file.
